rise of a star
by starwalker45
Summary: A teenage boy named Robin wished upon a star he could live in Equestria. His wish finally came true but at the same moment a darkness is threatening Equestria. Will he be able to safe Equestria? (I kno this sounds boring but I promise after the second chapter you will like it )
1. the unexpected

**this is the first real fanfic that I really invented, not influenced by others. Hope you like it :D.**

**Chapter 1: the unexpected**

**My name is Robin, I'm a Belgian 16 year old male. My parents are divorced and I have 3 brothers and 1 sister. I'm just a normal kid, nothing special, except the part that I'm a brony. I've been watching the show for almost a year and the more I watched the more I love MLP and I can't stop thinking about how it would be to be in Equestria starting a new life. For some reason girls don't like me and I don't have much friends.**

**On a Wednesday night:**

I just came out of the shower and walked into my room. I changed my clothes and sat down on my couch. I just kept thinking about MLP and how it would be if I were really in equestria. I looked outside the window and saw one big shining star. I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together and said: "I wish that I could live in equestria.". I opened my eyes and went to bed hoping I would wake up in equestria.

**The next morning:**

I woke up because of the sound of my alarm.  
I put it off and opened my eyes. I was still in my room and I was still a human.  
I looked sad trough my window. "I know it is impossible but still I feel like I have to be there."  
I went downstairs to the kitchen. I saw my mother, my brothers and my sister eating.

I took the cornflakes and started to eat.  
It was really quiet, it always is every morning, everyone is too tired to talk.  
I was looking through the window across the room.  
It was beautiful weather outside but I noticed something weird.  
It looked like some sort of yellow flying ball. First I thought it was just a yellow balloon.  
I started to eat again.

After a few bites I looked through the window again and it looked like the yellow ball was bigger this time.  
"Mom, do you know what that thing there is?" I said when pointing at the window.  
She looked at the window and looked with a weird face. "Is that a yellow ball?".  
Everyone in the room started to look at it but after a while our eyes widened.  
The yellow ball wasn't growing, it was getting closer and it was almost at our house.

When the object was near, everyone ran out of the room and searched for a safe place.  
My sister started to scream. The flying ball was now only a few feet away.  
When we thought it would hit our house the ball flew through the wall and stopped in the middle of the kitchen.  
Everyone came out of their shelter and looked at the floating ball.  
After a few seconds the ball lowered and disappeared in a bright flash.

We had to cover our eyes for a moment but when we looked back at where the ball was supposed to be a weird horse-looking figure was standing.  
As the light disappeared more I couldn't believe my eyes what or better who I saw.

"Princess Celestia!" I screamed.  
She looked happy that I knew her name but also exhausted and a little hurt. Everyone else in the room looked weird at me because I knew her name**(no one in my family is a brony and no one knows I'm a brony)**.

" I've come here to ask for help, Equestria has fallen to darkness and I need you to help us." Celestia said.  
"Robin, you know this horse?"my mother asked.  
"Yes and first of all she isn't a horse, she is a pony and not just any pony, she is the ruler of a pony kingdom."

**After a long explanation of MLP and my wish etc. to my family.**

"and that is Equestria."  
My family still looked surprised about how anything magical as this can exist and princess Celestia was also surprised because I knew so much.  
I looked at the princess "princess why do you want me to go to Equestria and no 1 else?"  
"Something terrible happened In Canterlot, I only had a few seconds to cast my teleportation spell to get help and you were the only one I could think of".

"wait, you already know about me?" I said.  
"Not much, I only heard your deepest wish, but I need you to help Equestria I will explain everything on the way." She replied  
"I still don't understand why me, but if Equestria is in danger I will help, I'm ready to go."

"Wait Robin, you can't just go to another world leaving everything you have behind, you are only 16."my mother said.  
I looked at my mother.

**Me: I've gotta say what's on my mind.  
Something about this world  
doesn't seem right these days,  
life keeps getting in the way.  
Whenever I try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged.  
It's so hard to say,  
but I've gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be ok...  
I've got to move on and be who I am,  
I just don't belong here.  
I hope you understand.  
I might even come back to this  
world someday.  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way.  
Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
but I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime.  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away.  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me.  
you'll be ok…  
I've got to move on and be who I am,  
I just don't belong here.  
I hope you understand.  
I might even come back to this  
world someday.  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way.**

My brother:  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

Me:  
What about me?

**My mother:  
You know we care about you.**

Me:  
and what about my dreams?

My mother:  
What am I supposed to do?

Me:  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you.

My family:  
we'll miss you.

Me:  
So I've got to move on and be who I am.

My mother:  
Why do you have to go?

Me:  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.

My brothers:  
We're trying to understand.

Me:  
I might even come back to this  
world someday,  
but at least for now.

My mother:  
I want you to stay.

Me:  
I wanna go my own way,  
I've got to move on and be who I am.

My family:  
What about us?

Gabriella:  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.

My mother:  
I'm trying to understand.

Gabriella:  
I might even come back to this  
world someday,  
but at least for now:  
I got to go my own away,  
I got to go my own away,  
I got to go my own away.

I looked at my mother who had tears in her eyes but still a proud smile on her face.  
I smiled back as I stepped to princess Celestia. "I'm ready to go princess."  
She nodded and prepared her spell.

I turned around and waved at my family "I will miss you all and I promise I will return someday".  
The spell was ready and Celestia and I stepped inside the yellow ball.  
I'm happy that I finally can go to Equestria, but still I feel empty inside because I had to leave my family behind.

I looked at the princess. "princess?" she looked at me and said: "yes, Robin?".

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked.  
"I heard your mom say it a couple of times, but what were you about to ask?"  
"You said that Equestria had fallen to darkness, what kind of darkness and what does it have to do with me going to Equestria?"

**I hope you liked it :D. Don't forget to review and favorite if you like it. You can read what happens next time in the second chapter and what kind of darkness is threatening Equestria.**

**Song from high school musical 2: gotta go my own way, I don't own anything. And to make it clear, I'm not a girl, I know normally a girl sings the parts but I couldn't think of a better song than that one for the moment ^^.**


	2. the threat

**Hey guys this is the second chapter, the chapter where something is actually going to happen XD.  
Have fun reading :D.**

**Chapter 2: The threat**

**Inside the teleport spell.**

I looked at princess Celestia and asked "princess you told me that Equestria had fallen in darkness, what kind of darkness? And what does it have to do with me?"  
Celestia sighed and explained "It started yesterday morning, when Zecora the zebra came into my castle.

**Yesterday morning in Canterlot castle.**

**Princess Celestia P.o.v.**

My sister and I were sitting on our throne discussing about Equestria matters when suddenly a guard came in. "Princess, Zecora the zebra has a message for you, she said it is urgent." He said.  
"Send her in." I said. The guard left and a few moments later Zecora entered the throneroom.**  
**"Princess, I saw a vision and I can't be wrong. A darkness to Equestria is about to come. Double the guard and prepare a fight. But only a mysterious man can bring back the light". I looked a little shocked because Zecora was almost never wrong. "Zecora are you sure? When did you have this vision."The vision you say and from me, it's a friend and trustable, you will see. He will not yet show himself when Equestria is still free. Helping the mysterious man is his destiny.". "I don't know if I can trust this person you're talking about, but I will trust your words." .After Zecora left I doubled the guard. My sister went to bed so that she could guard the night. When the night fell my sister took over my spot on the top tower where my sister and I look over Equestria searching for danger. I went to my room and watched the beautiful moon my sister brought out. After a few moments I heard a voice speaking to me: "I wish that I could live in Equestria.". I didn't understand where the voice came from. I used a spell to find out who send it. My horn started to glow and a shining yellow ball appeared in front of me. As the images in the ball became more clear I saw a sort of hairless monkey with his hands clasped and his eyes closed saying the sentence I just heard. After the ball disappeared I walked to the library. I started to wonder: "Who or what was this creature? Does he have something to do with the darkness threatening Equestria?". I entered the library and searched for a while. I found a book named "creatures from another world". After a few moments I finally found a creature who perfectly describes the one I saw. They are called humans and they live on a planet called Earth. They live with more than 7 billion on Earth. I was kind of surprised how much of those humans there were, but I couldn't seem to find what was so special about the one I heard. I started to study more. When morning was coming up, four guards appeared behind me. "Please leave." I said ordering them away. They still didn't move an inch. "That was an order." I said. Suddenly a green fire came around the legs of the guards. As the ring of green fire moved upwards the stallions their snow white coat changed into slimy black legs with holes in 'em. As their transformation was finished I finally saw what was happening, the changelings changed themselves as guards and came back. The four changelings didn't hesitate a second and charged right at me. My horn started to glow and a bright light started to cover around me. The next moment I teleported myself into the barracks to warn the guards. When I teleported there I saw the guards fighting with the changelings. I started to shoot beams at the nearest changelings who were all attacking the same guard. I stepped towards to the guard who I just saved. "Guard, report what happened. Where are the generals."I asked." As we saw the changelings trying to get in the barracks we closed the door and held them off. But half of the guards from our own army changed into changelings. Those are the ones we are fighting at the moment. Our generals told us to secure the barracks at all cost. Every general left to protect you and Luna except General Darkwing who's fighting over there." He pointed towards the black stallion who just put his sword in one of the changelings, he looked at the changeling who turned into black dust and started to smile.". " general Darkwing" he noticed me. General Darkwing, a black Pegasus with brown mains who has a blue shield with 2 white wings coming out of it as cutiemark, said: Princess Celestia they ambushed us, the friends we trusted were our enemies. The other Generals left to help princess Luna. We saw a big army of changelings marching towards the castle."." General, we need to fall back to the secret location, use the secret passage under the barracks, save as much guards as you can.". "Of course princess." He then ran into the battlefield and started to talk to the guards. I used my teleportation spell again and teleported myself to my sister's room. When the light finally faded away I looked in horror. I saw my sister with small green eyes staring at me. "Sister what happened to you?" I screamed. I heard a voice laughing behind me. "Ha ha ha. She can't hear you Celestia." . I recognized that voice immediatly. "Queen Chysalis" I said and turned around. I saw the ugly Queen of the Changelings standing now right in front of me. "Long time no see Celestia, tell me , what have you been doing when I was away." She said laughing. "What did you do to my sister. And where are my Generals.". She smiled saying "your Generals are right over there, But you could say they are a little broken, I might have played to hard with them **(this can be interpreted so wrong. Bad thoughts go away!)**.It was a horror seeing how my guards were lying all gravely wounded on the ground."You monster!"." I'm a Changeling, what did you expect. And about your sister, she is in the same trance as your Captain, Shining armor, was when I first met you, Oh and if you want to find him and his wife, you have to find my secret dungeon and I'm not going to tell you where it is". She started to fly and laughed out loud. "No."I said assertive. "What, no?" She asked me. "I'm not going to let you do this, you didn't even win the first time you tried when you had the love of princess Cadence and Shining armor at your side, which you don't have now. Your terror ends here." I started to fly and I shot a shining beam right at her. She shot a green beam almost as strong as mine, but there was something strange. She was winning! I saw the green beam slowly moving towards me. "You fool, I've trained my magic a lot since our last battle, I don't need to feed myself with love to get stronger than you, I already am stronger than you" she started to laugh again. I did all I could but it was no use. I saw the green beam slowly getting closer, in a few seconds it would hit me. Suddenly a white figure jumped from across the room between the two beams. He was holding two shields at each side so he was protected from the beams. The green beam of Chysalis reflected on the shield and hit her right in the face. I looked at Chysalis who was now lying weakened on the ground. I then looked at the stallion who saved me. It was General Silverlight. He is a white unicorn with blond mains. He is one of the best friends of general Darkwing and also has the same cutiemark as him except Silverlight's cutiemark has black wings coming out of the shield. "Thank you general, you saved my life." I said thanking him. He chuckled " No problem princess, it's my duty". "Let's safe my sister." But when we looked at my sister we saw that princess Chysalis was now standing again. me and Silverlight looked scared. "Euh… I think we might want to safe ourselves first."." I don't like to let my sister alone but we have no choice, we need to fall back to the secret position." Chysalis shot a beam towards us but before it could hit us I teleported me and Silver away. The beam hit the wall right behind me. Chysalis was screaming in anger. We arrived in the secret camp in The Everfree Forest. Darkwing had already arrived there with almost 50 guards. They were putting on the tents. I walked towards General Darkwing. "It's good to see you Darkwing, please tell me what happened in the barracks when I left.". "After you left, The guards and I started to fight the Changelings in the barracks, when we defeated them we tried to escape through the backdoor but…" Darkwing hung his head a little. " Then the Changelings took down the door, 10 of the guards sacrificed themselves to stay and buy us some time. We don't know whether they survived or not…". Darkwing was now looking at the ground sadly. I wasn't feeling so good either. "You did all you could, you saved as much as you could." Silverlight said as he appeared from behind me. "Silver, you're safe!" Darkwing yelled of happiness. "You bet I am" Silver said with a smile."What happened to the other Generals.". Silver looked sad "they didn't get away as easy as me. They survived but not without a scratch. But at least I could save princess Celestia" . I saw silver smiling at me, it's true, I still own him one for that rescue. I smiled back. "So what are we going to do now. We still need to save Canterlot and princess Luna.". Darkwing interrupted."We can use the elemen…" I stopped, I forgot about Twilight and her friends, maybe they are in danger. Suddenly I shocked. "Is something wrong princess?" Silverlight asked. "Yes, I forgot about my faithful student, I forgot about Ponyville. Maybe they are in danger. I have to go to them."  
"Of course princess, I will prepare our men." Darkwing said. "No, we can't risk to let the changelings find our location. I will go alone, let your men prepare and guard the camp." I said. "yes princess." Darkwing replied.  
"be careful." Silver said.  
"I will"  
My horn started to glow and I vanished in a flash of light.  
when I arrived in the library I saw Twilight in a corner with spike, in front of 4 changelings, with a scroll using it like a sword. "Princess!" Twilight shouted. The four changelings looked at me. I shot a beam hitting all four at the same time. Twilight looked a little scared watching all the changelings turning into dust. "princess, I'm so glad you came, the changelings took over the town, if you wouldn't have come, they would've probably captured me.". "Don't mention it Twilight, but we need to be fast, we need all of your friends to use the elements of harmony. Any Idea where they might be?". "Princess, Twilight I think we are too late for that." Spike shouted as he was looking through the window. Me and Twilight looked through the window and saw Rainbow dash, fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie pie and Applejack all loaded in a wagon. They were driving towards Canterlot. "We are too late." I said with a sad voice. I looked at Twilight who was starting to cry. Suddenly we heard really loud bonks on the door. The changelings were banging down the door. I looked at Twilight. "Twilight, we have to go now.". She looked really sad but then nodded in agreement. We saw the door getting knocked in. When the changelings were flying right at us, my horn started to glow and we disappeared in a flash of light. Me, Twilight and Spike arrived in camp. The guards noticed us. I walked to the nearest guard. "Where are General Darkwing and Silverlight.". "They are in the big tent over there princess." He pointed at the biggest tent in the camp. I thanked him and looked at Twilight. "Twilight", she looked at me, "I'm going to discuss with my generals what to do next. You might want to rest." She nodded and walked towards the campfire. I felt sad for her. I entered the tent and saw General Darkwing, Silverlight and someone else."Princess, welcome back." Silverlight said."What happened?"he asked." . "The changelings took over ponyville, every wielder of the elements except Twilight sparkle, my faithful student, has been captured. But who is he?" I asked. "Sorry to be so rude princess. My name is Clear vision. I am a knight of the castle Marelot in a faraway land called Caballio. I am the friend of Zecora who had the vision." He explained. "So you have the ability to see visions of the future?"I asked. "Yes I do princess. I have come here to aide you. I haven't told the other knights about this, so I will probably be the only one who knows about the problem." Clear vision explained. "Have you already found the mysterious man from my vision?" he asked. " As I remember correctly he isn't a pony. "he said . Something in my head snapped, I started to think about the voice I heard that night, that boy who was "praying" to come to Equestria, would it be him? "I think I know who it might be." I said. "Great where is he?" Vision said. "He is in another world, far away from this one." I explained. "We need him to help us, he is our only hope, no matter what we need him to get here." Vision said. I nodded, My horn started to glow "Darkwing, Silver I might be gone for some time, you two start making a plan and send some scouts to get intel about the changeling's plans" I ordered." I will get our hero" I said. They both nodded in agreement. A few moments later I was in a shining yellow ball flying across worlds.

**Back inside the ball**

"And that is what happened till now." Celestia finished her story.  
"So let me get this straight. Queen Chysalis came back, Twilight's friends are captured, you have a safe camp in The Everfree Forest with some guards, and you brought me because a guy you don't know from a country You never even heard of predicted that I would bring back the harmony?".  
"Yes…" Celestia knows how weird it sounds, but I am her only hope and she's sure I am going to give up.  
"I will try my best." I said with a smile.  
"what? I thought you would give up because it's life threatening?"  
"Princess, since the first day I knew about this world it was my dream to come here. I will do almost everything for it, this world is all I ever dreamed of and I won't give up until it's what I can remember." I said smiling.  
Celestia looked shocked but also happy and proud. "thank you."  
"No problem, but I think it's too early for thanking, we still have a fight to do."  
"You're right" Celestia replied.  
**A few minutes of silence later.**

"We have arrived in Equestria." Celestia said as the teleportation spell faded away.  
I had to cover my eyes again because of the bright light.  
When my eyes got used to the light I started to look around.  
We were in a forest near a small camp fire, there were some royal guards looking at me and Celestia.  
One of the royal guards walked towards the Princess.  
"Princess, our scouts brought grave news. The wielders of the elements of harmony, Twilight Sparkle's friends are going to get executed at sunrise in Canterlot palace's main Square." The guards said with a sad voice.  
Princess Celestia looked in shock.  
"Does Twilight Sparkle know about this."  
"Yes."  
"Where is she now?"  
"She is right over there."  
I looked and saw Twilight sparkle sitting alone on a fallen tree trunk looking sadly into a small campfire.  
"Poor Twilight." Celestia said.  
"Princess?" I asked.  
She looked at me.  
"Is it good if I try to talk with Twilight?"  
"I'm not sure if she wants to talk with anyone right now."  
"I know I can help her."  
"Ok, I trust you"  
I smiled and started to walk towards Twilight.  
I looked at Twilight but she didn't notice me.  
"euhm.. hi, Twilight right?".  
She looked at me with her sad face. "Yeah, you must be the human that Celestia spoke about."  
"I think so, but please call me Robin. Mind if I sit here?"  
"No problem."  
I sat dawn next to her and started to warm my hands with the campfire.  
"I heard about your friends." I said  
"Ow." Twilight said and looked sad towards the fire again.  
"I know how you feel, it feels like you could have done more, that you didn't do everything you could." I said  
"How could you know, you don't know anything about what I'm going through."  
I now looked sad towards the fire to. "I do." I sighed and waited some moment. "Five years ago when I was still young. I was playing with my best friend Alex. We were playing football, I accidentally kicked the ball on the street. He ran on the street to get the ball but…," I waited for a moment and tears were getting in my eyes, I took a deep breath and continued "When he was on the street a drunk driver wasn't paying attention, and I saw it all happening, the car that hit my best friend. I ran towards my friend who was still breathing. I was crying because I knew it was my fault. The people who saw it happening took their phones and called an ambulance. I looked at my friend who was still conscious. "Robin…, If I leave… I need to… tell you. Your …mmy best friend… and I pro…mise I will…see you a…gain…in another….world.". My best friend passed away as I was looking at him, tears were getting in my eyes, so much tears, so much thought, so much guilt." I looked at Twilight for a second, she was sad and a little in shock about my story. I continued: "after the ambulance took my friend into the hospital he was still alive. I went to check on my friend every single day, but the doctors said his situation was critical. I couldn't believe what was happening. After a few weeks the doctors told me he didn't make it." I finished my story and looked at Twilight.  
She was looking at me with sad eyes (even though she didn't understand what cars, phones or ambulances are). A single tear ran down of my cheek as I looked back into the fire. Suddenly I felt Twilight's hooves wrapping around me.  
"I'm sorry Robin. I didn't want to let you cry." Twilight said with a sad voice.  
I smiled a little, I felt a warm feeling inside because of the hug. "You don't need to be sorry Twilight, it feels more like a relief that I can tell this story to someone."  
She stopped the hug and smiled at me.  
"But the only difference between my situation and yours is that yours can still be changed. We can still save your friends and I will do everything to help you.".  
Twilight was smiling really happy. "Thank you" she said with a sweet voice.  
A guard suddenly stood behind us. "Princess Celestia wants you two to help her discussing the plans.".  
Me and Twilight walked to a medium sized tent. When we entered we saw three Generals and Princess Celestia around a small table with a map of Canterlot on it.  
"welcome Robin and Twilight Sparkle" princess celestia said.  
"This is General Blackwing" Princess celestia pointed at the black Pegasus right from her.  
"Nice To meet you". Blackwing said  
"this is General Silverlight" .  
"Hi" Silverlight replied.  
"This is Clear vision. He is a knight of Marelot. He has the ability to see visions of the future."  
"Nice to meet both of you." Clear vision said.  
"Nice to meet you all." Twilight said.  
"The same" I said.  
"So princess, what is the plan?" I asked.

**Again sorry for the end but I love to do it. I love to think how people really want to know what happens next. Am I a jerk? Please review and I hope you liked it :D.**


	3. the plan

**Hey readers. the real plan behind my fanfic will only be revealed in the fifth or fourth. So please don't comment bad stuff about it.**

**Chapter 3: the plan:**

"Ok here is the plan." Darkwing said pointing at the map. "This red pawn over here is me. The Blue one is Silver. The yellow one is Vision. The green one is Twillight and the black one is Robin." He explained.

"Wait, hold on a second. Why are you the red pawn?" Silver interrupted .  
"Because, I'm the one who invented the plan." Darkwing replied.  
"Hey, I gave you the idea. And red is my favorite color." Silver protested.  
"What are you going to do about it?" Darkwing said.  
Silver smiled."Is that a challenge?"

I saw what was happening and started to laugh within.  
"Generals, stop it. We don't have time for this nonsense." Celestia said looking angry at her generals.  
"Of all the generals I have it has to be those two." She thought.

"Ok let me start again." Darkwing said looking at the map again. "As you can see the red pawn over here is me." He said.  
Silver growled quietly.  
Darkwing continued." We don't have enough men for a frontal attack and we have too many men for an infiltration or a teleportation spell." He explained." So we are going with the 5 of us through the crystal caves under the Canterlot palace."

"I've got a few questions." I interrupted.  
"Fire ahead" Darkwing said  
"First of all why isn't Celestia or Spike coming with us?" I asked.  
"Celestia needs to command the men we have should we not return. And for Spike, they need him here if they want to send letters to the castle." He explained.

"Ok but isn't Chysalis going to expect us coming through the caves?" I asked  
"she probably is but we have no better plan, so we have to be extremely careful." Darkwing replied  
"Ok, continue."

"Finally, so let me start again. We five are going through the Canterlot caves. Since Twilight has already been in there so she will be the one to lead.

Once we're there we need to make sure we don't get seen by the Changelings, Should it happen that they see us, we'll have to take them down before they can warn the others."

We all nodded agreeing.  
Darkwing continued : "The caves will bring us here." He said pointing at the map."It will bring us near the castle. There are two prisons in Canterlot. The main one where the Changelings probably brought all the captured guards to. And the one under the castle where the friends of Twillight are. When we get out the caves, we need to split up.

Silver and I are going to the main prison. Robin, Twillight and Clear Vision are going to the Castle prison and free Twilight's friends. If we succeed we'll rendezvous at the cave entrance. Should anyone get captured, you leave them behind.

It's too risky to get yourself captured as well. Any questions? No? Good, everyone prepare and meet back in 30." Darkwing ended.

Me, Twillight and Clear Vision left the tent.  
"Robin, I'm going to tell Spike what's going to happen. You might want to prepare." Twillight said.  
I saw her walking away. "Wow she looks even cuter then in the cartoons." I thought.

"Oh no, I know what you are thinking." I heard a sudden voice behind me.  
"Don't do it too early. You're not a pony remember." I turned around and saw Clear Vision smiling at me.

"How did you know?" I asked.  
"I don't need to look in the future to read your mind." He said smiling. "There is one thing I don't understand about you though. You've barely arrived in this world and you are already willing to risk your life for it."  
I started to smile at him. "it's actually really simple. In my world, we humans aren't always as friendly as you ponies.

Just like in this world, the world is separated in countries, each ruled by one or more human. But unlike Celestia, some of the rulers of my world are corrupted. Some start wars for land and kill people just to crush every rebellion.

And because of all these wars our world is getting "sick". If we want to cure our world we need to stop every war and try to live better. But the leaders don't want to listen. I already gave my hope up for my world. But then I saw this world in a cartoon."

Vision looked at me with a confused face.

"cartoons are like moving images. It's hard to explain." I explained.

He nodded.

"So I kept on watching every adventure about Twilight and her friends. And every time I watched I started to wonder how it would be to actually live there. I already gave up the hope in my world. But here, here I will fight to the end." I said proud.

Vision smiled: "You are a good person Robin, but there remains only one problem. You can't fight, can you?"  
"erm… I know how to swing a sword, but never learned anything."  
"We still have like 25 minutes, I think I can show you some moves, so that you will have a bigger chance of surviving this mission." He said smiling and walking towards an open field.

It's very dark, though the burning torches light up the area. Even though everything is mostly visible, it still remains a creepy place.

"Here catch." Clear vision said throwing a sword at me.  
I tried to catch it but the sword slipped through my hands.  
"Damnit," I cursed.

Clear Vision started to laugh. "there's still a lot you have to learn."  
I picked up the sword. It's a lot heavier than it looks like.  
"Now, try to hit me." Vision said.

I nodded and charged towards him.  
I swung my sword. Of course I didn't give it my all because I didn't want to hurt him.  
Clear Vision dodged the attack, he swung his sword against mine and in one flowing move he disarmed me.

My sword flew away a few feet and I stood there in shock looking at the laughing Stallion.  
"A good tip, don't give the enemy a chance of disarming you. Without your weapon, you're nothing." He said. "Let's try this again, shall we?".

I nodded, I still couldn't believe a pony could be so handy with a sword, and be so fast. I took up the sword and turned to Vision.

I charged towards him. Clear Vision started to laugh. "I thought humans were supposed to learn." He placed himself in the same position as the previous time.

A smile appeared on my face, as I kept on charging I let my sword slide over the ground. Sparks were made as slid the sword. I started to lower myself.

Vision realized what my plan was, yet a little bit too late. I stopped running and swung the sword upward at the same time as I stood up. My sword clashed against his.

The power from the swing was to strong and before I knew it Vision was disarmed. I stood up with the sword in the air proud that I disarmed a knight.

Suddenly a hoof grabbed my sword and an elbow hit my face. I fell on my back and looked up. Vision looked down at me and smiled saying : "Nice move."

"Did you really have to punch me in the face? You said your opponent is nothing without his weapon."  
"Correction, I said you were nothing without a weapon." He corrected.  
I looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
"And yes I had to punch you in the face, I don't like to lose."

"Well screw you, I just disarmed a knight." I said very proud.  
"Best out of three?" Vision said challenging me.  
"You're on." I said with a smile.

**A few minutes later.**

I easily dodged Vision's attack, I swung my sword trying to disarm him, but I failed and got a hoof in my face again. **(seriously that hurts, he really loves to hit me in the face doesn't he?). **I fell on the ground and dropped my sword.

"That's 15-1. You only had beginners luck." He said laughing.  
"hey it's 15-2" I said angry.  
"That one didn't count, I slipped over a rock." He argued.  
"Hey I've never fought with a sword before and I already defeated you twice, I'm still proud of that." I said smiling.

"Like I said, the first one was beginners luck and like I also said, the second one I stumbled over a rock."  
"Another match to prove it?"  
"You're on." He said.  
"There you two are." A female voice said coming from behind me.  
I turned around and saw Twilight standing with Spike on her back.  
"Hey Twillight, hi Spike." I said  
"Hi" Spike replied.

"Hey Robin, you two need to come to the camp, we are about to depart." She explained.  
I sighed and stood up. I turned my head to Vision "Next time I will beat you."  
"Trust me you won't" He answered smiling.  
We followed Twillight back to the camp.

When we arrived we saw General Darkwing, general Silverlight and Celestia waiting for us.  
"There you are, you're late." Dark wing said looking angry at us.  
"Sorry, we were practicing." I apologized.

"Here's your equipment. Now put it on and we will leave." He ordered.  
We didn't hesitate and took our gear. I only had an iron sword, a helmet and a backpack filled with some apples.  
"Yeah we don't have armor made for your kind. But the helmet fits perfect, sorta". Silver explained.  
The helmet fitted but still didn't feel so right, but it was good enough.

"I'm ready." I said.  
"Same here." Twilight said coming from behind me.  
Seeing her with armor equipped was kinda funny.  
"So how do I look?" she asked me.

"Euh… really nice." I said with a forced, nervous smile. I lied, she actually looked ridiculous in that armor, especially because she's a librarian but I couldn't tell her the truth, she would probably hate me.  
"Thanks."

Darkwing coughed loud for attention. I turned around and focused my attention on him. Vision ,who was still wearing the same armor and weapons as before, now stood next to me.  
"Ok team. I will be the leader, if I'm gone, Silver is in charge. We are going to depart. Celestia will teleport us close to the cave entrance." Darkwing shouted.

He turned his face to Celestia.  
Celestia nodded and said: "Good luck to all of you, the fate of Equestria lies in your hoofs."  
I coughed a little.  
Celestia looked at me and sighed quiet "and hands…, good luck to all of you."  
I smiled.  
Me, Dark, Twillight, Vision and Silver stood closer to each other and looked how Celestia was preparing her spell.

I turned my head and saw Twillight waving to Spike who was standing further behind.  
Celestia finished her spell and we disappeared in a bright flash.

It took a while before my eyes could get used to the darkness. We were still in a forest, but not as dark and creepy as the Everfree forest we were in before. The trees weren't so close to each other and I didn't have the feeling something could attack me any moment.

I saw Canterlot a few miles away from us . I looked around and saw everypony still standing in the same formation.  
"Everypony still in one piece?" Silver asked.  
"Good, then let's have a move on it, we don't have the whole day." Silver commanded.

We all nodded and started to walk towards Canterlot.  
Clear Vision and Darkwing were walking a little ahead of us. On my left side there was Twillight and

on my right was Silverlight both quietly walking.  
I was getting a little bored so I tried to start a talk.  
"Silver?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How exactly did you get your general rank?  
"Well I don't have it that long. When the changelings first attacked, me and Darkwing were on guard duty in the castle. We heard the fight from the princes Celestia and Chysalis.

Me and Dark directly ran to the wedding room. We saw Twillight and her friends running out of the room to the streets."

"That were you and Darkwing?" Twillight interrupted.  
Silver nodded "when we entered the room we saw everypony in shock and princess Celestia was lying weakened on the ground.

Then we saw queen Chysalis for the first time. We charged to her but we stopped because of some kind of earthquake. We noticed that the protection shield was broken and thousands of changelings were now entering the streets."

BAM! Everypony stopped walking and looked at me.  
I was so focused on the story that I just walked against a tree.

"Seriously, WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO PLANT A TREE HERE!" I yelled  
Everypony started to laugh out loud.  
I got back on my feet. A few moments later the laughing stopped and we were walking again.  
"Sorry for that. Please continue Silver."

Silver resumed his story."Me and Darkwing noticed that the protection shield was broken and thousands of changelings were now entering the streets.

Everypony in the room except me and Darkwing ran out of the room all in panic. Celestia was still hurt on the ground. We knew we had to do whatever we could do to protect her. Dozens of changelings flew through the windows.

Darkwing and I started to fight. But they were with too much, we defeated some of them but we got overrunned. They threw us in the prison of Canterlot. After the fight was won thanks to Captain Shining armor and princess Cadence we were freed.

The princess thanked us for our bravery for trying to safe her and promoted us both to generals." Silver said ending his story.

"So you just became generals for trying to safe Celestia?" I asked.  
"Hey, me and Dark fought of dozens of changelings at the same time, you should have seen it, it was awesome." He bragged.

I heard Twilight sob behind me.  
"Twillight, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Sorry, the story just reminded me that my brother and my sister-in-law are still somewhere far away in a place we don't even know where." Twillight said really sad.

"Sorry, Twillight I didn't want to remind you." Silver apologized.  
"It's not your fault." She said still sad.  
"Twillight, remember what I said in the camp, I will do everything to get all your friends safe, including your brother." I said.  
"Why?" she asked.

I looked confused at her.  
"Why do you want to do so much for me? I mean we just met, you are from another world and you come here risking your life, trying to help everypony." She said.  
Sigh, here we go again.

**And again an explanation about how I gave up my hope in my world etc…**

"…and that is why." I finished my story.  
"So this world was just some sort of show for kids?" she asked.  
"Yep." I answered shortly.  
"Wow, that's just weird." She admitted.

"Hey, you're a librarian in a knight armor. Isn't that weird?" I asked.  
"You're a human with a pony helmet." She teased.  
"True."

We both laughed a little

Everypony was quiet again and continued walking.

**A few moments later.**

"Here it is." Darkwing said.  
In front of us was a dark cave entrance.  
"Let's go." Silver commanded.  
All five of us entered the cave.

There was only one path we could follow.  
The deeper we went the darker it got. Silver and Dark both lit a torch. Silver walked behind the group and Dark took the lead.

After ten minutes of walking, the cave started to widen and more paths were shown. The first crystals were now visible. The light of torch reflected in the crystals and lighted up double as much as it did before.

"Lady Twillight, from here we need to follow you." Darkwing said.  
Twillight nodded and took the lead.  
She took the torch from Darkwing and levitated it in front of her.

She wasn't sure where to go.  
"I think it's this way." She said.  
We followed her through one of the paths.

We were wandering around for half an hour.  
"Twillight, are you sure this is the right way." I asked.  
"I'm not sure, everything here looks the same." She answered.

**15 minutes of more wandering later.**

We arrived in some sort of small room, with eight paths around us.

"Which way is it Twillight?" Silver asked.  
"I don't know, I've never been here before." She answered.  
"So you don't know where we have to go!?" Darkwing yelled.  
Twillight nodded in agreement.

"We are lost?!" Darkwing shouted in anger.  
"Easy Darkwing, she does the best she can." Clear Vision said trying to calm down Darkwing.  
"And where has that brought us now?" He yelled louder than ever.

I started to think. "How do they do this in a movie? I started to think about the movie _"The Descent"._ Seriously that movie scared the shit out of me but WAIT I GOT IT." I thought.

"I think I know a solution!" I yelled in happiness. Everypony looked at me.  
"Twillight, could I have that torch please." I asked. She nodded and levitated the torch to me.  
I took the torch and walked to the nearest path and held the torch in front of it. I was looking focused to the fire but nothing happened.

I did the same with the next one, then the next one, but nothing seemed to happen.  
At the fifth path I hold the torch in front of it and the flame started to bow and burn to the path.

"It's this way." I said happy.  
Everypony looked relieved and followed the path.  
"How does that trick work?" Twillight asked.

"Fire always burns to where most air is. In a cave that is most likely an exit." I explained.  
"I see. Stupid that I didn't thought of that." She facehoofed.  
"Well you can't be an egghead all the time." I said teasing.  
She started to laugh.

**Twenty minutes later.**

"There, I can see the exit!" Clear Vision shouted.  
"Great, then we can finally escape this dungeon." I said happy.

We were walking to the exit when suddenly Darkwing yelled.  
"Everypony hide!"

We didn't hesitate and hid ourselves behind some walls and rocks.  
"Darkwing what's wrong?" I whispered.  
He put his hoof on his mouth to sign that I should be quiet and then pointed to the exit.

I looked with narrowed eyes to the exit and saw five black figures standing. "Yeah, I knew it was too easy." I thought.

I looked around and saw everyone thinking.  
Suddenly Clear Vision took a stone and threw it to the other side of the cave. A loud thump was echoing in the cave. The changelings from the exit heard the sound and moved to investigate.

"Ok, they're gone, but they'll be back. We need a plan." Vision said.  
"Let's make an ambush over there." Silver pointed to a higher laid reef above the cave where the Changelings went in.  
we nodded and moved us to the position.

When we were on the spot Darkwing started to explain. "This is the plan. When the Changelings come back we just jump on them. Not harder than that."  
We nodded and waited focused.

**5 minutes later.**

We heard hoof steps coming from the cave. We prepared ourselves. I unsheathed my sword and hold it steady in my right hand.  
The footsteps became louder as I got more afraid. My hand started to tremble.  
The first Changelings appeared out of the cave.

Darkwing put his hoof in the air for signing us to wait.  
"Come on, come on, COME ON." I thought.  
The changelings were now fully visible.  
Darkwing lowered his hoof and shouted "NOW!".

All five of us jumped on the same moment. The changelings turned around but it was too late for them. Darkwing and Silver putted their swords in their changeling. Clear Vision and Twillight both shot theirs down with a magical beam and turned them to dust.

I landed on my changeling knocking it to the ground. But he rolled and I fell on the ground. I tried to get up and looked at the changeling. He was now charging with his horn pointed at me.

Before he could hit me, I rolled to the left and let my right leg lie. He stumbled over my leg and fell infront of Darkwing's hoofs. Darkwing looked at him and then stabbed him with his sword turning the changeling into dust.

I finally got up and looked around. Everypony was recovering from the small fight.  
"Robin, are you alright?" Twillight asked.  
"I think so."I answered. I looked at my pants and saw my left leg was torn.  
"Goddamnit !" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" Twillight asked.  
"There's a freaking hole in my pants!"  
"So what? Did you like that pants to much?" she asked.  
"No, but it's the only one I have here in Equestria."  
"Why don't you go naked?"

"WHAT?! I can't go naked!" I yelled.  
"Why not? Everypony else does it."  
"Euhm… it's kind of a humans thing…" I explained.

"Ok, when this mission is done. Rarity can probably fix it."  
I sighed and turned to the others. They were all laughing at me?  
"What's so funny?" I asked  
"No..haha … nothing…haha…" Darkwing said.

I turned to Silverlight.  
"What did he say?" I asked him with narrowed eyes.  
"Well… haha…Darkwing said you…ha… are scared to take of your pants,…haha…. because you're scared we maybe saw something..HAHAHAHAHA…" Silverlight laughed.

"Seriously, fuck you guys" I cursed.  
They just kept on laughing.  
"Guys, can you please stop. My friends are still in danger." Twillight asked.

They stopped laughing and walked to the exit.  
I walked outside the cave and saw that it was still night. That is good because we only have to sunrise before the execution begins.

"Ok guys, from here on we are going to split up." Darkwing said.  
"Silver and I are going that way to the main prison. You three must find your own way inside the castle. We will meet each other again before sunrise. And if anypony gets caught don't, I repeat DON'T try to safe him. Is that clear?"  
"Yes sir." We said.

Me, Twillight and Clear Vision ran towards the castle. I looked behind me and saw Silver and Darkwing running the other way towards the city."I really hope everything goes well."

**Hope you liked it :D, I know this doesn't explain what my real plan is and it probably don't bring the Gary Stu ratio down. But I will try to get it a little more down. I pinkie promise.**

**Don't forget to R&R. If you like the story like it is now please tell me :D. And I kind of want to get some more characters in the fic so if you have any ideas don't hesitate and send me :D.**


End file.
